León y Serpiente: historias anexas
by the last star
Summary: Klaine AU/ Hogwarts. Momentos que Blaine vivio en el transcurso de Hogwarts, el como el valiente león fue enamorandose de la orgullosa serpiente.
1. Callejón Diagon y Madam Malkin

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos y los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de autora al pie de página.**

**Pareja:** Klaine.

**Autor/a:** LunaHummel

**Título:** León y serpiente: historias anexas.

**Resumen:** Klaine AU/ Hogwarts. Momentos que Blaine vivio en el transcurso de Hogwarts, el como el valiente león fue enamorandose de la orgullosa serpiente.

* * *

><p>Este era su primer año y decir que la emoción lo invadía tanto como la típica inseguridad de no saber si conocería amigos era poca. Sabía que estudiaría en el mismo colegio que el famosísimo Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió y eso no podía hacer más que ponerlo más desesperado por que ya sea el día.<p>

Blaine Anderson estaba emocionado por saber en que casa quedaría, lo único que deseaba era no quedar en Slytherin pues Blaine tenía conocimiento que de esa caso no habían salido sino más que magos tenebrosos. Otra de sus preocupaciones era no quedar en ninguna casa.

Los ojos de Blaine habían recorrido lo que más podía del gran callejón Diagon mientras su hermano, Cooper Anderson, ojeaba la lista que su hermano necesitaría, él había tenido que acompañar a su hermano cuando sus padres no podían por estar ocupados en el ministerio.

Cooper suspiró con una sonrisa cuando vio la emoción de su hermanito al parar a ver lo que se exponían en las vitrinas de la tienda "Artículos de calidad para el Quiddicht". Dejaría que su hermanito hiciera amistad con el chico asiático que veía también la vitrina.

-Blaine, iré a por tus libros a Flourish y Blotts y por el resto de tus cosas, nos encontraremos donde Madame Malkin, ahí pedirás tus túnicas para luego juntos ir donde Ollivander- le indicó a Blaine- ¿Vale?

-Sip- le contestó con una sonrisa -Ah Cooper, él es Wesley Montgomery.

-Un gusto, pueden decirme Wes- sonrió el niño asiático haciendo lujo de sus modales.

-Hola, soy Cooper Anderson, espero que mi torpe hermanito no te genere problemas.

-¡Oye!- protestó Blaine a quien Cooper le revolvió los cabellos para luego irse.

-Quiero ver las escobas de ahí adentro- le dijo Blaine a Wes y el asintió feliz.

-¿Juegas?- preguntó Wes.

-Con mi hermano pero desgraciadamente soy pésimo jugador.

-Yo igual, soy malo en el juego pero me encanta- le sonrió Wes.

-Envíela a esta dirección- ambos chicos voltearon a ver quien había adquirido una escoba y cual era.

Un chico de cabellera castaña, ojos verdes y se notaba más alto.

-Sebastian, ¿ya podemos largarnos? Tienes tu juguetito- le habló una chica que se notaba era extrajera, latina tal vez.

-No es un juguete Santana, es una Nimbus 2001- le contestó con voz altanera.

Wes tomó la manga de Blaine y para sacarle del paso de esos dos chicos que se retiraban mientras Blaine observaba extrañado a su nuevo amigo.

-Son Slytherins, no te metas con ellos- le susurró Wes.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Los vi comprar sus túnicas hace un par de horas- Wes se alzó de hombros -Los Slytherin no me dan buena espina.

-Ni a mí- susurró Blaine.

Ambos habían recorrido las tiendas y visto cada cosa que les parecía interesante hasta que Blaine recordó que tenía que ir a ver su túnica.

-¡Hey Wes!- le llamó y el nombrado sólo volteó a verlo -¿Me acompañas a donde Madame Malkin?

-Claro.

Cuando ingresaron la bruja de contextura grusa y sonrisa alegre atendía a otro cliente, un chico de cabellera castaña, piel pálida y ojos de un increible color, eran verdes, azules y grises al mismo tiempo y Blaine no pudo sino perderse en esos ojos, viéndolos a través del espejo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -preguntó amablemente Madame Malkin.

-Quiero comprar cinco túnicas- dijo Blaine aun absorto en esos ojos que en ningún momento le dedicaron una sola mirada.

-¿Eres de primero verdad? ¿Es tu primer curso en Hogwarts?- Blaine asintió y fue ahí cuando aquel chico le dedicó una sola mirada para luego volverla a su propio atuendo.

-Bien, veo que ya están tomando tus medidas- Blaine no había notado el momento en que Madame Malkin lo había situado a dos metros de aquel chico y empezado a tomar sus medidas o cuando su hermano había ingresado y mucho menos el que Wes lo miraba confundido.

-Tardaron- escuchó por fin la voz del muchacho y a través del espejo vio como se dirigía con aquellos dos Slytherins que habían visto en la tienda de artículos para Quiddicth. El chico que le había llamado la atención era un Slytherin y eso le bastó para que su admiración por su belleza se fuera al suelo.

-No es mi culpa que Santana se haya puesto a ver las lechuzas y al final no comprar ninguna- Sebastian se alzó de hombros.

-No tienes buen ojo para una lechuza que sea rápida y de buena raza- le indicó Santana.

-Como sea- bufó.

-Joven Hummel, las túnicas las haré llegar mañana mismo a su casa- le dijo la bruja sin dejar a Blaine de lado.

-Muchas gracias- le dedicó una sonrisa a la bruja para luego encaminarse a la puerta de la salida pero antes de salir volteó y miró al chico -Bienvenido a Hogwarts- y salió a donde sus amigos le esperaban.

Blaine bufó molesto ante la despedida de ese Slytherin mientras Cooper hablaba con Madame Malkin.

Mientras caminaban hacia Ollivander, Blaine no podía sino desearle a Merlín no volverse a encontrar con otro Slytherin.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **Hey everybody! Escucharon ya las canciones de "Big Brother"? Me encanto Fighter xD.

Que tal? Les gusto? Si? No? Continuo con estas cortas historias anexas al fic que hice para la Klaine Week?

Este fic son pequeños momentos que paso Blaine en Hogwarts para conocer/ espiar a Kurt, conocerlo y que explique como en mi fic "León y serpiente" Blaine ya conocía a Kurt.

Espero les haya gustado :3

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.<em>


	2. Bienvenido a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos y los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de autora al pie de página.**

**Pareja:** Klaine.

**Autor/a:** Chiyo-san n.n

**Título:** León y serpiente: historias anexas.

**Resumen:** Klaine AU/ Hogwarts. Momentos que Blaine vivio en el transcurso de Hogwarts, el como el valiente león fue enamorandose de la orgullosa serpiente.

* * *

><p>Este era su primer curso en Hogwarts y ahí estaba él, saliendo del gran comedor antes de tiempo a pesar de que el banquete por el 31 de octubre había recién iniciado. Blaine caminaba por los pasillos del tercer piso pues cuando iba de subida hacia su sala común escuchó un extraño ruido provenir de ahí. Y como todo Gryffindor, fue a ver que era.<p>

Cuando llegó y vio la pared con un liquido rojo; un mensaje advirtiendo que la cámara de los secretos había sido abierta. Blaine tambaleó al ver a la gata de Filch, la señora Norris, ahí, fría y con expresión de profundo terror y ojos con la mirada distante. Blaine Anderson estaba asustado y en shock.

El Gryffindor sintió una rápida mano envolverse en su vientre y otra tapando su boca, evitando que pudiese pedir auxilio. Sintió la dureza de la pared chocar estrepitosamente contra su espalda y fue ahí cuando abrió sus ojos para ver quien era su atacante, el cual aun mantenía su mano sobre su boca.

Blaine sabía que había visto a ese muchacho en alguna parte pero no lograba recordar donde, lo único que quería era gritarle a ese Slytheein que le soltara.

-Promete que no gritarás y te suelto- pidió el Slytherin frente a él y Blaine solo asintió perdido en aquella mirada tricolor, esos ojos le parecían que era fuera de este mundo.

El chico le soltó y fue ahí cuando Blaine por alguna detestable razón extraño la suave mano del Slytherin sobre sus labios.

-¿Tú hiciste eso?- preguntó Blaine.

-Esa debería ser mi pregunta leónsito- el Slytherin sonrió de lado -pero supuse que solo estabas en el lugar equivocado en el momento erróneo- el chico se alzó de hombros.

-¿Por qué piensas que fui yo?- preguntó Blaine.

-Estabas ahí cuando llegué- el Slytherin sonrió cuando escuchó el bullicio al otro lado de la puerta del salón en el que se habían ocultado -Parece que Potter y compañía tienen problemas de nuevo- comentó cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

-Solo eres un orgulloso Slytherin que se regocija en el sufrimiento de Harry- le defendió mientras el chico alzaba una ceja.

-No te creas mucha cosa enano- el Slytherin sonrió de lado -el que te haya ayudado no significa que puedas hablarme de esa forma, eres un león de primer año y no te recomiendo hacerte un enemigo serpiente- el chico volteó en dirección a la puerta -es obvio que moleste a algún otro Gryffindor, esta en mi naturaleza.

-Entonces ¿por qué me ayudaste?

El muchacho se alzó de hombros para luego abrir la puerta pero antes de hacerlo solo volteó a verlo por sobre su hombro y sonreír altanero.

-Por cierto, te sugiero te mantengas alejado de los problemas y con eso me refiero a Potter y compañía porque según tengo entendido los problemas a Hogwarts llegaron con él y si quieres seguir de león valiente...- sonrió burlón- bienvenidos sean los problemas y _bienvenido a Hogwarts._

Y al escuchar esa voz darle la bienvenida una vez más y verlo salir fue cuando recordó donde lo había visto. Hace un par de meses en la tienda de Madame Malkin.

Y Blaine salió, esperando encontrarlo para preguntarle su nombre pero lo único que encontró fue el tumulto de estudiantes viendo lo que la pared exhibía.

Ese Slytherin le parecía interesante, si lo volvía a ver le preguntaría el nombre pero Blaine aseguraba que por lo único qué lo hacía era por pura curiosidad y no porque realmente le interesara.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **hey! No esperaban que actualizara tan rapido? Es corto si pero tengan encuenta que lo escribi el mismo dia que la primera historia xD.

Les gusto? Sip? No? Continuo?

Es que cuando es Harry Potter y Glee oh god! Soy una completa geek xD

Gracias por sus reviews en el cap anterior! Me animaron a seguir con la historia :)

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.<em>


	3. El club de duelo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos y los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de autora al pie de página.**

**Pareja:** Klaine.

**Autor/a:** Chiyo-san n.n

**Título:** León y serpiente: historias anexas.

**Resumen:** Klaine AU/ Hogwarts. Momentos que Blaine vivio en el transcurso de Hogwarts, el como el valiente león fue enamorandose de la orgullosa serpiente.

* * *

><p>Era 17 de diciembre, estaban a catorce días para que el año acabase y el alumnado de Hogwarts estaba por demás emocionado con la noticia de un club de duelo que se realizaría en el gran salón.<p>

El cuerpo estudiantil cotilleaba sobre el maestro de defensas contra las artes oscuras, estaban mas que seguros que el profesor Lockhart no era lo suficientemente bueno como para enseñar aquello y mucho menos comparandolo con el profesor Snape a su lado.

Se había formado este club con la excusa de enseñar a los estudiantes a defenderse más aun con el último ataque a Colin Creevey.

Blaine estaba de pie escuchando las infinitas palabras de Lockhart alabandose a si mismo mientras Wes y David imitaban en gesto burlón al maestro, haciendo que Blaine se riese por lo bajo.

Cuando Blaine volteó un poco su rostro lo vio ahí, ahí estaba aquel Slytherin que dos meses atrás le había ayudado, le había ocultado de la escena del crimen antes de que Potter y compañía llegaran.

Sentía un poco de culpa por no haber salido en defensa de sus camaradas de casa pero cuando salido de aquel lugar donde lo habían ocultado ellos ya se habían retirado junto con los maestros.

El Slytherin estaba atento a lo que el maestro decía e ignoraba lo que sus amigos comentaban entre risas contenidas. Fue cuando el chico volteó su mirada para recorrer el lugar y Blaine apartó sus ojos de él, con la esperanza de que no haya notado que se le había quedado viendo.

Lockhart empezó a formar parejas y para su mala suerte Wes y David les tocó juntos a diferencia de él a quien le tocó con aquella chica Slytherin extranjera, aquella parte de ese trío que a Blaine tanto le había llamado la atención en el callejón Diagon.

Poco le importó a Blaine el hecho de que Snape juntara como parejas de duelo a Harry Potter y a Draco Malfoy, enemigos jurados según había oído y tampoco se tomó la molestia de ver quienes eran las parejas a su lado, tras la chica o tras él mismo.

Los hechizos volaron una y otra vez, el lugar estaba lleno de gritos con conjuros simples o complicados dichos por los de los últimos cursos.

-Rictusempra- escuchó decir a su oponente.

-Expelliarmus- escuchó decir al mismo tiempo una voz a su lado izquierdo cuando el ataque de la chica le dio de lleno en el estómago, obligando a Blaine a doblarse sobre sus rodillas por la gran cantidad de cosquillas que empezó a sentir. Pudo ver como el ataque que había pronunciado el chico a su lado había desarmado a su oponente y ella le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, ignorando a Blaine cuya visión se le hacía opaca por las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos a causa de las incontrolables cosquillas.

-Finite incantatem- escuchó de nuevo aquella voz y las cosquillas de Blaine se detuvieron dejandolo adolorido por la cantidad de risa -Santana, no deberías ser tan ruda con este enano.

Blaine volteó enojado para ver quien le había llamado de esa forma y lo vio, era ese Slytherin el que le había vuelto a ayudar.

-Kurt, dejate de boberas, es un simple leónsito- dijo tajante Santana -Por lo que veo tú no has tenido piedad con Sebastian- comentó ella.

Blaine volteó a ver al oponente de Kurt y en efecto, estaba inconciente.

-Leí un poco y quise probar la demaius y ¿qué mejor oportunidad que esta?

-Y después dices que soy cruel- Santana bufó y Kurt puso sus ojos en blanco.

Blaine se levantó y notó que Kurt en ningún momento había volteado siquiera a ver a quien había ayudado, mantenía fija su vista en Santana.

-No sé por qué somos amigos si desde que entraste a Hogwarts pareces más Gryffindor que Slytherin- Kurt se alzó de hombros.

-Soy Slytherin pero no soy un patán ni me gusta hacer daño- Kurt volteó su rostro a su lado izquierdo y vio como un Slytherin de cuarto curso de burlaba de un Hufflepuf de segundo aplicandole hechizos avanzados.

-¿Me ayudas con este Santana? No puedo hacer nada con Sebastian así y el contrahechizo está en el capítulo siguiente, el cual no leí- rió un poco y Santana se contagió con una sonrisa.

-Vale- Kurt y Santana habían ignorado por completo a Blaine quien se mantenía callado viendo como ese par discutía con aquel Slytherin quien terminó bufando y con el entrecejo fruncido mientras en Hufflepuf veía a los otros Slytherins entre agradecido, sorprendido y aterrado.

Cuando todo quedó en silencio porque Snape había silenciado el lugar deteniendo los encantamientos que iban y venían fue cuando Blaine reaccionó y recordó que se había dicho a si mismo que preguntaría el nombre de ese Slytherin fue ese el momento en que tomó al chico de la manga y este volteó a verlo extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó fríamente.

-¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?- preguntó Blaine mientras Santana reía.

-Creo que un valiente leónsito cayó en el encanto de una orgullosa serpiente- rió Santana.

Kurt enarcó una ceja y vio a Blaine. Él tenía el nombre pero Blaine sabía que en un colegio tan grande hacía falta más que eso y fue por esa razón que no protestó ante lo que Santana había dicho.

-Hey Hummel- le llamó un chico alto de Hufflepuf, de quinto curso tal vez.

-Hola Finn- Blaine notó como las mejillas de Kurt se tornaron rosas.

-Kurt, te ayudo con Smythe- el chico sonrió y el pequeño Blaine sintió cierto malestar al ver la expresión de Kurt para con ese chico. Santana sólo reía.

Pero no podía quejarse, gracias a ese chico ahora tenía el nombre del Slytherin; Kurt Hummel.

Y Blaine estuvo pensando en aquel nombre sin prestar real atención al duelo de Potter y Malfoy que era la muestra. No hasta que vio a Harry hablar parsel, olvidó por completo a Kurt y empezó a hablar con Wes y David sobre aquello.

No recordó a Kurt hasta el día siguiente, cuando en el patio empedrado lo vio regañando a sus dos amigos por molestar a un Slytherin de primero.

Sonrió. Tal vez sí, Kurt era distinto, vería la forma de hacerlo su amigo.

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.<em>


	4. San Valentin

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos y los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:** Klaine.

**Autor/a:** Chiyo-san n.n

**Título:** León y serpiente: historias anexas.

**Resumen:** Klaine AU/ Hogwarts. Momentos que Blaine vivio en el transcurso de Hogwarts, el como el valiente león fue enamorandose de la orgullosa serpiente.

* * *

><p>Era 14 de febrero y el gran salón estaba decorado con corazonas por doquier, idea del profesor Lockhart para inyectar un poco de espíritu festivo. Una de las grandiosas-pesimas ideas del maestro nuevo había sido el poner a enanos para que repartieran mensajes de amor de aquellos a quienes la vergüenza les ganaba.<p>

Blaine se había imaginado que no recibiría ningún mensaje especial ni nada y en efecto así había sido. Pasaba de las dos de la tarde y poco le importaba el no recibir nada.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor para el almuerzo con la compañía de Wes y David fue que vio como los enanos corrían de aquí para allá, llevando y trayendo tarjetas o dando mensajes musicales no muy buenos y de contenido que era intento de poesía.

Suspiró.

Se sentó en la gran mesa de los Gryffindors a comer y desde su asiento pudo localizar a cierto Slytherin, este leía uno de sus tantos libros mientras con su varita levantaba las cosas que no alcanzaba a tomar y servirse.

Vio como uno de los enanos se acercaba a Kurt y este le enviaba una hélida mirada, el enano temblo por unos segundos y luego se acercó a entregar la correspondencia. Kurt suspiró mientras Santana y Sebastian reían de lo que sea que comentaban sobre aquello.

Kurt le dio al enano otra carta y le dio cierta indicaciones, este asintió aun temblando y se marcho despavorido.

Blaine pudo notar el sobre púrpura que el enano había guardado en aquel gran bolso que cargaba.

Cuando Blaine iba a apartar su mirada de la mesa Slytherin notó como otro enano aparecía y le entregaba varios sobres a Kurt para goce de Santana y Sebastian.

-Blaine- le llamó Wes. El aludido apartó su mirada de los Slytherins -¿Qué tanto observabas?

David siguió con sus ojos la misma dirección que antes tenían los ojos de Blaine.

-Te llamó la atención aquella chica Slytherin- puntualizó David sonriendo con picardía.

-¡No!¡Te equivocas!- le espetó Blaine.

-Entonces ¿Qué observabas?- preguntó David.

-Es que ese Slytherin...

-¿Sebastian Smythe o Kurt Hummel?- preguntó Wes.

-¿Cómo sabes sus nombres?

-Me sé los nombres de los estudiantes de todos las casas hasta cuarto curso y algunos de quinto- sonrió Wes -La chica es latina, se llama Santana López y su mejor materia es historia de la magia, es de los pocos que no se duermen en esa clase. Sebastian Smythe, materia: Herbología y pociones. Kurt Hummel: defensa contra las artes oscuras y pociones.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? -preguntó Blaine.

-El anuario del curso pasado, debo saber con quien es bueno plantear amistades de conveniencia- Wes sonrió.

-Sólo sabía de Kurt- comentó David -El profesor Snape me lo puso de tutor en pociones porque hice estallar las calderas las tres últimas clases- David bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-¿Kurt es tu tutor? ¿Por qué no lo disjiste?- preguntó Blaine.

-¿Porque una serpiente tutor de un león? No quería quedar en mas vergüenza- David lo pensó unos segundos -es un buen chico, no me grita ni nada, me explica bien y si hago un desastre él me ayuda a limpiarlo antes de que el profesor Snape llegue- David sonrió.

Blaine volteó a ver como el enano al que Kurt le había entregado el sobre caminaba a la mesa de los Hufflepuf y le entregaba aquella carta púrpura a ese chico alto.

-¿Quién ese ese chico? -pregunto Blaine apuntando al Hufflepuf.

-Finn Hudson, nada especial, no vi nada de él en el anuario más que como capitán del Glee Club junto a Rachel Berry: Ravenclaw de quinto curso, esa chica si que tiene muchos extracurriculares. Por cierto, Kurt, Santana y Sebastian son parte del Glee Club en este curso- Wes sonrió y volvió a su comida.

Blaine pudo ver como Finn se apenaba ante lo escrito en la carta y como Kurt se acercaba al chico y, aunque sonrojado, intentaba mantener una conversación.

Sintió su manga ser halonada y apartó su vista de Kurt y Finn para ver al enano con entrecejo fruncido quien le tendía una carta de rosa chillón.

Blaine leyó el contenido y rió un poco ante la ternura de la ingenua chica llamada Brittany.

-¿Quién es Brittany S. Pierce?

-Hufflepuf de segundo curso- contestó Wes con la boca llena -Parte del Glee Club, mejor amiga de Santana.

-El Glee Club me parece interesante- comentó David.

-¿Nos unimos?- preguntó Blaine impaciente.

-No podemos, no se permite ingreso a los de primero- Wes sonrió ante el enojo de sus dos amigos.

-El próximo curso será- dijo Blaine volviendo a observar a Finn y Kurt conversar tranquilamente.

Y Blaine no pudo más que sentir un malestar en su vientre el cual ignoró, miró la carta de color rosa y luego a la rubia que lo miraba desde los Hufflepuf.

Le sonrió y siguió con su propio almuerzo.

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.<em>


	5. La lechucería

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos y los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.

**Pareja:** Klaine.

**Autor/a:** Chiyo-san n.n

**Título:** León y serpiente: historias anexas.

**Resumen:** Klaine AU/ Hogwarts. Momentos que Blaine vivio en el transcurso de Hogwarts, el como el valiente león fue enamorandose de la orgullosa serpiente.

* * *

><p>Para Blaine, Brittany era una chica muy atractiva, no lo negaria ante nadie pero era tan solo que el no se sentia atraido ante sus encantos, él lo acreditaba al hecho de que aun sólo tenía once años y que esos sentimientos hacia las niñas llegarían después.<p>

Pero eso no impedía que se hiciera gran amigo de aquella chica inocente.

-Blainey- ella le llamó mientras juntos caminaban hasta la lechucería ya que Brittany quería escribirle algo a su madre.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué yo no te gusté?- ella detuvo su paso mientras se colocaba frente a Blaine.

-No lo sé- contestó.

Ella inclinó su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo y su rostro reflejaba duda.

-¿Te gusta alguien más?

Blaine lo meditó una pequeña fracción de segundo y luego sonrió.

-No- Ella seguía con su expresión de duda pero no preguntó más y ambos se limitaron a caminar.

El resto del curso habia pasado tranquilo desde que Potter había vencido a lo que sea que se haya escondido en la cámara. Todos comentaban pero nadie sabía con exactitud que era y cada comentario era más descabellado que el anterior y Blaine prefería quedarse con la duda.

Ambos llegaron a la lechucería y encontraron la puerta abierta, Blaine se dijo a si mismo que alguien más debía estar dentro. Brittany entró primero y Blaine la siguió.

-¿Blainey, me prestas a Dalton?- preguntó Brittany tapando sus labios con el sobre blanco y lleno de dibujitos de arcoiris mientras ponía una mirada de tierna suplica.

-Vale- respondió y Brittany sonrió y comenzó a buscar la lechuza de Blaine mientras este paseaba su mirada por el gran lugar y apreciaba a los ejemplares de lechuzas de todo tipo.

Fue ahí cuando notó a alguien jugando con una lechuza blanca con el pecho negro, era Kurt el que ahí jugaba.

-Blaine- le llamó Brittany y él volteó a verla, ella sonreía cual niño que acaba de descubrir un secreto.

-Dime.

Ella sonrió y volteó su mirada a donde Kurt seguía jugando y luego intercalaba su mirada hacia Blaine.

-Kurt es muy lindo- comentó ella mientras Blaine sólo callaba sin entender a que quería llegar Brittany -Ambos son dos lindos unicornios- agregó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Blaine confundido.

-Que Kurt es como tú, un unicornio- ella sonrió.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando un Pony hace una buena acción recibe un cuerno, entonces él se transforma en un Unicornio, y defeca algodón de azúcar, hasta que se olvida que es mágico y entonces su Cuerno se cae y los unicornios oscuros, se transforman en zebras, ya sabes, esos animales no mágicos.

La expresión de desconcierto de Blaine no hizo mas que ser más obvia.

-Sigo sin entender Brittany- ella sólo sonrió.

-Saludemos a Kurt- ella tomó la mano de Blaine y este se soltó rápidamente, mostrando una tímida sonrisa.

-Quedé con David para ayudarlo con su tarea- mintió Blaine.

-¿Eres amigo de Montgomery?- Blaine no había notado el momento en que Kurt se acercó -¿Anderson, verdad?

Blaine asintió.

-Lo sabía, Montgomery siempre habla de ustedes al igual que Britt.

-Hola mi unicornio- Brittany se colgó del cuello de Kurt y le besó en la mejilla.

-Hola Britt- él sonrió y luego observo a Blaine -¿Anderson, me puedes hacer un favor?

Blaine asintió mecánicamente y Kurt le sonrió.

-Comunicale a David que hoy no podré ser su tutor y en mi lugar irá Sebastian- Blaine sintió lástima por su amigo mientras veía a Kurt alejarse y a Brittany sonriendole.

-Te dije que era un lindo unicornio- Brittany sonrió -Sebastian es otro unicornio pero no es lindo con cualquiera, sólo con Kurt.

Y Brittany se alejó siguiendo a Kurt. Blaine solo podía estar parado ahí, inmóvil y con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas de felicidad.

-Sabe mi nombre. Sabe que existo...

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.<em>


	6. Expreso a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos y los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.

**Pareja:** Klaine.

**Autor/a:** Chiyo-san n.n

**Título: **León y serpiente: historias anexas.

**Resumen:** Klaine AU/ Hogwarts. Momentos que Blaine vivio en el transcurso de Hogwarts, el como el valiente león fue enamorandose de la orgullosa serpiente.

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo curso para todos en Hogwarts aunque los ánimos estuvieran de miedo, Blaine Anderson estaba feliz, al fin podría entrar al Glee Club de Hogwarts, al fin tendría la excusa para hablar con Kurt Hummel.<p>

El curso anterior había sido su primer año y había sido algo extraño gracias a lo de la cámara abierta y los chicos que habían sido petrificados.

Los meses después de San Valentín para Blaine pasaron eternos pues era inevitable que al menos una vez al mes viera a Kurt por los pasillos, siguiendo a aquel Hufflepuff de nombre Finn Hudson y sonriendo y más aun después de su primer diálogo oficial con Kurt en la lechucería.

Pero para finales de curso, Blaine había notado una gran distancia entre esos dos. Quizo preguntar pero no podía por:

1) No conoce a Hudson.

2) Porque no era su asunto.

3) Porque para su desgracia, Blaine es invisible para Kurt.

El curso había terminado y había empezado uno nuevo. Los estudiantes estaban por demás impacientes como temerosos. Todo gracias a la huida de Sirius Black, la mano derecha de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Blaine no tenía miedo, estaba por demás emocionado por su nuevo curso, era su segundo año y lo aprovecharía.

En aquellos meses se había hecho amistad con Brittany S. Pierce, aquella chica de la carta de San Valentín aunque a Blaine le seguía pareciendo extraño que aquella chica le dijera que era un magnífico unicornio. Blaine a su corta edad no entendía a que se refería.

Blaine sabía que Brittany era la mejor amiga de Santana López quien a su vez es parte del Club Glee y parte del cerrado grupo de amigos de Kurt y aun así no sabía como acercarse a la chica extranjera.

-¿Qué sucede Blainey?- preguntó Brittany caminando a su lado con su gato en manos quien miraba como si fuera un delicioso bocado a Dalton, la hermosa lechuza plateada de Blaine. Sus cosas ya habían sido subidas al tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts.

-Nada Brittany, sólo estoy muy emocionado, este curso puedo entrar a algún club.

-¡Oh Blainey! ¿Por qué no entras al Glee Club?- Brittany detuvo su paso -Te he escuchado cantar y eres increíble, te aceptarían sin rechistar.

-Ese es al club que quiero entrar- Blaine sonrió.

-Bueno, serías el primer Gryffindor en años- sonrió.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, hay muchas serpientes y los leones son enemigos de las serpientes- dijo Brittany mirándolo con obviedad.

-¿Cómo quienes?- preguntó interesado Blaine.

-Están Santana López, mi mejor amiga y es una Slytherin, Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel; ellos de tercer curso también Quinn Fabray y Noah Puckerman que están en quinto. He oído rumores de que Draco Malfoy hará audición este curso, hay águilas como Rachel Berry de sexto y Mike Chang de quinto también, está Mercedes Jones de tercero, Tina Cohen Chang aplicará este curso al igual que Artie Abrams, entre los tejones estamos Sam Evans, Finn Hudson, ellos de sexto curso.

-Bueno, entonces Wes, David y yo seremos los Gryffindors entre el Glee Club- sonrió tomando asiento en uno de los compartimientos vacíos, invitando a Brittany a sentarse junto a él.

-Lo siento unicornio, tengo que ir donde Santy- le sonrió a modo de disculpa saliendo del compartimiento y chocando con alguien al salir.

-¿Estás bien Brittany?- Blaine asomó su cabeza por la puerta al escuchar el golpe seco contra el suelo y logró ver como Brittany había caído sobre Kurt Hummel.

-¡Lo siento tanto Kurt!- chilló ella levantándose de un salto de él.

-No hay problema Britt- Kurt le sonrió -¿Estás bien?

-Sí mi bello unicornio- le contestó ella corriendo a colgarse del cuello de Kurt.

-Ay Britt, Santy me mando a buscarte, está como loca- Kurt levantó su mirada de la rubia y encontró a Blaine observandolo.

-¿Se te perdió algo leonsito?- le preguntó burlón tomando a Britt de la mano.

-No- fue la tímida respuesta a lo intimidante que le parecía la mirada de Kurt sobre él aunque esta sólo fuera amable.

-Oh bien- se alzó de hombros y tomó a Britt de la cintura -¿Nos vamos?- ella asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar.

-Kurty, un Gryffindor se unirá al Glee Club- le escuchó Blaine que comentaba Brittany y Kurt volteó su mirada por sobre su hombro pero esto Blaine no lo había notado pues ya había ingresado a su compartimiento, esperando a Wes y David.

Suspiró.

Nuevo curso, nuevas situaciones y aun Blaine no podía hablar frente a Kurt como era debido sin mencionar que parecía que Hummel había vuelto a olvidar su apellido.

Minutos después entraron Wes y David conversando animadamente, se sentaron frente a Blaine y posaron sus miradas interrogantes en él.

-No ocurre nada.

-¿Seguro?- se atrevió a preguntar Wes, Blaine recogió sus piernas y hundió su rostro entre ellas.

-¿Chicos, ustedes se uniran conmigo al Glee club?

-Obvio Blaine- contestó David sonriente -¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

-Algo.

-Lo harás bien- sus amigos sonrieron y los tres olvidaron el tema por el resto del viaje, comentando sus vacaciones.

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.<em>


End file.
